Unnoticed
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi and Heba are the geeks at Domino who are like a magnet to bullies. Yami and Atemu are the popular kids who never notice them. When their paths cross will Yami and Atemu finally notice them? One-shot Revised Wednesday, March 10, 2012
1. Chapter 1 Unnoticed

Inu: "Why Do my plot Bunnies abandon me?"

Yugi: "what now?"

Inu: Sniffles "My plot bunnies abandoned me on my other stories and put this idea in my head."

Heba: Sighs "well there's not much we can do about that lets give them the lay down of this One-Shot."

Yugi: "Ok here we go!"

Summary: Yugi and Heba are the geeks at Domino who are like a magnet to bullies. Yami and Atemu are the popular kids who never notice them. When their paths cross will Yami and Atemu finally notice them?

Yugi: "How come in all your stories I'm a target for evil?"

Inu: "1 you're the main character 2 it's your personality 3 it's my story I can do what I want"

Heba: "Inu you're rambling…."

Inu: "whops sorry!"

Paring

YugixYami

AtemuxHeba

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJoey

OC's

Mizuki is off with Grandpa in Egypt visiting the Professor Hawkins

Ai is staying though and he will have a pretty big role in this

_**For More Info On Them Go To My Profile!**_

And the usual

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Inu: "Heba don't forget the disclaimers I don't need to be sued!"_

_Heba: "Hu oh right….. InuVampireChan Owns nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh she only owns her OC's."_

* * *

><p><em>Revised March 10, 2012<em>

_i had help revising this again and we changed a lot i hope you all don't hate the way it was redone. _

_My help does not want credit but thank you help. _

* * *

><p><span>Unnoticed<span>

"No!" Yugi said.

"Oh come on! Please Yug'!" Joey, his best friend begged.

"I said no Joey! I'm not going to the dance. It's pointless for nobody's like us!" Yugi said.

"But Seto invited me…" Joey said.

Seto Kaiba is one of the popular kids and the owner of Kaiba corporations, one of the biggest gaming companies next to Industrial Illusions. Seto has been dating Joey Wheeler for 6 months now, and invited him to the sakura dance. Joey was currently trying to get his best friend Yugi to go with him. However, Yugi never liked dances and not having a date was not helping in the least bit.

"So go with Kaiba! I don't have to be there on your date, Joey!" Yugi said now getting irritated.

"Ryou and Malik are going with their dates so you know some people that are going to be there. I don't have any reason to go to the dance." he said.

Ryou Bakura, one of Yugi's friends, is dating another one of the popular kids, Bakura Ryou. The fact there names are so alike is not the only creepy thing, they could pass as twins if Bakura's hair was less spiky. Bakura and Ryou have been dating since freshman year and they are currently in their junior year. It's not a shock that they have been together for three years there virtually soul mates. Ryou keeps Bakura in line and Bakura gets Ryou riled up because he finds it, 'funny and hot' when Ryou's mad, his exact words.

Malik Ishtar, also one of Yugi's friends, is dating the other popular kid, Marik Ishtar. Their last names may be the same but they are not related. People had a hard time believing them at first because they could also be past as twins. But the difference is that Marik's hair is spiked up and points in all directions while Malik's hair is less spiky and down until it reached his shoulder blade. They already announced that they were not related because it was causing a huge commotion at school. Ironically, that's what brought them together. According to Marik, during all of the commotions, he decided to go and check out his so called 'twin' and when he saw Malik, he fell in love at first sight. Somewhere along the line, Marik asked Malik out and they have been together since and this also all happened in their freshman year.

"Come on Yug', it won't be the same without you." Joey pressed. They were currently in their first block class. Joey has been doing this for half an hour and Yugi was reaching his limit. '_I don't want to go! What part of that does Joey not seem to get!' _Yugi screamed in his head. He didn't have a date. He didn't want to be there when everyone else has a date and he especially did not want to be around Marik and Bakura. Those two love to torment him because of his height. They are always teasing him with different names like 'shrimp' 'short stuff' 'ant' 'kiddo', ect. Also they love to blow stuff up which is not something fun to be around.

"I said no Joey!" Yugi said for what seemed like the 100th time in the past half an hour and he was not about to back down.

"You won't have to stay the whole time." Joey tried again.

"Why do you even want me there?" Yugi asked.

"Because everyone will be there but you, Yug' and I find that sad. You never know, you might meet someone you like there, and you still have four days before the dance. Maybe someone may ask you out before then." Joey said.

"Will it get you off my back?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to stay the whole time?"

"No."

"Promise not to be all over Seto when I'm around?"

"Yes."

"You've already bought me a ticket, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Yugi sighed. He hated it when his friends wasted money in him.

"Fine. I'm going."

"YES!"

The teacher was now glaring at them. She chucked a piece of chalk at Joey's head.

"Mr. Wheeler, pay attention!"

"Sorry Ms. Stroud." Joey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he was rubbing his head.

"Wait, Joey! You said I'm the only one who would not be going … did you get Heba to go then?" Yugi pondered as he thought Heba will be the last person to agree to this.

Heba Moto is Yugi Moto's twin brother. They are completely identical except for Heba's skin has his mother's tan skin and Egyptian looks while Yugi has his father's pale skin and Japanese looks. Yugi and Heba are like Yin and Yang; Yugi is calm, quiet and non-violent while Heba is loud, gets easily angry and violent but only when he has to be. Both boys are rather short; barely 5 feet and they always get made fun of or, at least Yugi does because Heba would kick any guys' asses that made fun of them. Heba and Yugi have dated before but they realized the people who dated them did it for two reasons: a joke or they only wanted sex; so Heba and Yugi have completely stopped dating.

"Oh don't remind me!" Joey said cringing at the memory.

"Oh Ra! Joey you made a bet with him, didn't you!" Yugi said feeling sorry for his friend.

"It was the only way to get him to go!" Joey said dropping his head on the desk.

Yugi sighed. "What happened?"

"Well-" Joey started.

_Flashback_

"_NO!" Heba yelled._

"_Come on Heba! It won't be that bad." Joey said._

_They were currently at the game shop. Heba was watching it since both their gr__andfather and_ _Mizuki was visiting Professor Hawkins. Ai was the only one __at__ home besides Yugi and him. Ai went to the grocery store so now Joey was alone with Heba trying to convince him to go to the dance and he knew th__a__t only one thing will get him to go. And that was the last thing he wanted to do._

"_Heba, I will make a bet with you." Joey said slightly fearful._

_Heba whirled around. "Ohhh reallllyyy…" he said smirking._

"_Heba, I think you're spending too much time with Marik and Bakura." Joey said not liking this one bit._

"_Never mind that. All right here is what I propose… I'll go to the dance if… you'll wear a dog costume on the next d_ay_ at the school__!" Heba said. Lucky for them or at least Heba, it's the last day of school after the dance and as a reward for their hard work; the teachers let them wear whatever they want._

_Joey visibly paled. "B-b-but... "_

"_No buts Joey. That or I don't go!" Heba said._

_Joey sighed. "Alright Heba, I'll do it."_

_Heba smirked and shook his hand with Joey to seal the deal._

_Flashback ends_

'_I think I just sold my soul to Anubis.' _Joey thought and shivered.

Yugi tries to hold his laughter. "That's Heba for you. You should know better than to bet my brother, Joey."

Joey sighed. "I'll remember that next time…. after I'm done ruining my pride."

"Who knows about the bet?" Yugi asked wondering what Seto thinks about it.

"Only Heba, me and now you. Part of the conditions is I can't tell anyone but you, and I can only tell you because you're his brother." Joey said.

The bell rang and Joey gave Yugi his ticket and they both left for lunch.

Under the normal sakura tree, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Heba ate their lunch together. They don't eat with their boyfriends because they already spend all the breaks with them. And they wish to eat with their friends and not at a table with full of jerks. Even though their boyfriends eat with the popular kids Joey, Malik and Ryou knew that their boyfriends were not jerks… but that does not mean the rest of them aren't. For example Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Tea Gardner and her twin Anzu Gardner.

"Oi! The witches are making their moves." Malik warned Heba and Yugi.

Ever since their freshman year, Anzu and Tea had made a _MISSION_ in their life to make Heba and Yugi's lives miserable. So far, it consisted of asking them out and when they always declined it, they spread rumors that they were gays. Unfortunately for them, that was true so it didn't bother Heba and Yugi, but that didn't stop them from asking them out or belittling them.

"Hey Heba!" Anzu said.

"Anzu." Heba spat.

"Hello Yugi-kins!" Tea said.

"Tea." Yugi said emotionless.

"Can we talk to you alone?" they asked.

"No." they responded.

"Why?" Anzu asked.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of our friends. We don't hide anything from them." Heba said.

"Fine! Will say it in front of the fagots!" Tea said and Heba's eyes darkened the moment she said that word, and Yugi scooted closer to Malik and Ryou. "You know the Sakura dance is soon right? Will you go with us?" Anzu asked.

"No!" Heba spat.

"Ok will see you at 6. Dress nice." They turned to leave but Heba grabbed her.

"_I. Said. No_!" Heba said slowly and dangerously and Yugi, Malik and Ryou felt a shiver of fear run down to their spines. They knew that tone. They knew that Heba was _beyond _mad.

"Well, why not! We're the most beautiful girls here, and you two should be honored to go with us!" Anzu said as she yanked her wrist from Heba's grasp.

"Listen. Very. Well. One, My brother and I are gay! You should know better considering that you two are the ones who told the whole school! Two, I would rather date my _dog_ before I even _remotely _consider going out with you, Anzu. You two are two-timing, lying whores And three _I know_ this is one of your practical jokes or a way to get me and my brother in your beds!" Heba yelled at them. Anzu and Tea paled and ran off.

Malik, Ryou and Yugi were now laughing there asses off. "My Ra, Heba! You sure told them this time. Normally, you just say no until they walk away mad." Malik said between laughter.

"It was already very annoying listening to them." Heba said as he sat back down.

"So we have 4 days counting today till the dance. The dance is on Saturday night and we have Thursday and Friday off…. what we're going to do?" Yugi asked and Heba turned to him.

"Joey convinced you to go! You were dead set on not going!" Heba said shocked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone till I agreed." Yugi said.

"Come on Yugi. It won't be so bad." Ryou said.

"Well is it formal or semi formal?" Heba asked.

"Um….. let me check." Malik pulled out a paper. It read…..

_Wh__at: __Spring Sakura Dance_

_When: June 16th_

_Time: 6:00 P.M. till Midnight_

_Bring a date. Don't be shy to ask that special someone._

_Food and drinks will be provided at 8 P.M._

_Tickets cost $3 each._

_We__a__r formal attire (includes tuxedos and full-length gowns)._

Everyone looked at each other.

"Umm….. I don't own a tux." Yugi said.

"Neither do I." Heba said.

"Nor us." Ryou, Malik and Joey said.

"Well… I guess we now know what we're going to do tomorrow. We can all meet at the mall." Yugi said.

"Um Yug'... do you know how to get fitted for a tux, or even what to look for?" Joey asked.

Everyone was silent.

Yugi got an idea. "No but I'm sure Ai does! He always has to wear them to the psychiatrist dinners he attends with Mizuki."

"I'm sure Ai can help us. We'll meet you all at the mall… say around 1:00 P.M.?" Heba said.

"Deal!" the group response and everyone broke up for class.

~After school and at the game shop~

"Ai, we're home!" Heba and Yugi called, putting down their bags and heading upstairs. After awhile of running the shop, Ai called grandpa few days ago and he said that Ai could close the shop till he gets back because running the shop and managing two teenage boys was not easy.

"Welcome Home." Ai said while making dinner.

Heba and Yugi sat at the table. "Ai can we ask you for a favor?" Heba asked.

"What do you need?" Ai said giving them his full attention.

"Remember the dance that's coming up…? The Sakura dance at school…?" Heba asked and Ai nodded.

"Well… Joey got me and Heba to go to the dance." Yugi said and a nod from Ai kept them going. "Well… it's formal and we have to wear a tux…" Heba said and Ai understood.

"You need a tux and you have no idea what to look for." Ai stated more than asked. Yugi and Heba nodded.

"Are you going to the mall tomorrow?" Ai asked. '_Knowing Heba and Yugi, they would want to get this over and done with quickly.' _Ai thought remembering them saying how much they hate dances and did not want to go under any circumstances.

"Yah. Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and I will meet at 1:00 P.M. in the mall to look for tuxes." Heba said.

Ai nodded while setting the dinner on the table and they started to eat. "Alright. I'll go and help you, guys. May I ask how did he convinced you two to go? If I remember correctly, you guys were dead set on not going. You almost ripped my head off for trying to convince you to go." Ai said shivering at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Ai was going through the mail and he found a letter from Domino High. He turned to Heba and Yugi who were eating breakfast. "Alright… which one of you got into trouble at school? If you confess now, it will be a less punishment." Ai said holding up the letter._

Yugi and Heba eyed each other…

"I didn't do it!" Heba said.

"Me neither!" Yugi said.

Ai sighed, sat down with them and opened the letter. "Oh I'm sorry. It's telling about the dance at your school." Then Ai read the letter.

_Dear parents and guardians,_

_We'd like to inform __you about the upcoming Sakura Dance, which will be held on June 16__th__ at Domino High It will st__art__ at 6:00 P.M until midnight. We're _asking for your permission _to __allow your __children to go to the said event. Ch__a__perons __are a__llowed. Please call the number listed at the bottom of the page to verify if you can come._

_Thank you very much._

_Respectfully yours,_

_~the student council_

"_Well, well, well… there's a dance coming up. Isn't that very interesting…!" Heba said his voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_Heba, don't be such a jerk. Why don't you go?" Ai asked but quickly regretted it._

"_NO!" they yelled and Ai jumped. "Ai you know how we feel about dances! It's just a waste of time and money. And no one will want to go with us. We're practically invisible at school. Everyone picks on us or they will just set us up to be the laughing stock of the school. It's enough that we get that on the regular basis!" Heba said now panting for breath._

"_Ok Heba. That's enough. Don't bite my head off!" Ai said._

_Ai then made a mental note. 'Note to self: N__ever try to convince them to go to a dance__.'_

_Flashback ends_

Heba smirked. "Sorry about that. It's just that… Joey. Made. A. Bet. With. Me." he said the last part slowly and Ai felt a shiver of fear go down to his spine.

"And Joey would not leave me alone till I agreed. Actually, he already bought me a ticket and I couldn't let him put his money to waste." Yugi said.

"Brother, sometimes, I think you're too nice for your own good." Heba said.

"I see. Oh! Guys… I'm chaperoning the dance." Ai said.

"How did you get sucked into that one?" Heba asked.

"Grandpa apparently knew about this before us and he agreed to do it. I guess the note we got was only a reminder and he knew how much you hated dances so he didn't mention it…" Ai said now wondering off.

"Let me guess he forgot before he left so now you have to take his place." Heba said.

Ai nodded. "Yup. Oh well… I got nothing better to do anyway." Ai said shrugging.

"Poor us." Yugi sighed.

"Come on Yugi. Cheer up. You know that I met Mizuki at the dance. You never know you might get lucky and meet yours!" Ai said cheerfully.

"Yah. I guess. I hope your right, Ai." Yugi said then he and Heba went upstairs.

'_I hope that I'm right too, Yugi.' _and with that Ai cleaned the dishes and went upstairs as well.

~at the mall~

Ai, Yugi and Heba are currently waiting for the others.

"Where are they?" Yugi said.

"Who knows! We know Joey's sense of time is screwed." Heba said and Yugi laughed.

"There they are…" Ai said while pointing to Ryou's car where Ryou, Malik and Joey exited.

"About time you got here!" Heba joked.

"Sorry. Joey has just finished 'talking' to Seto…" Ryou said as they joined everyone.

"You mean, 'talking' equals to connecting with lips." Malik snickered. Joey blushed and hit him.

"Ok guys. No violence. Let's get going." Ai said and they headed to the mall's Tux store.

"How are you Ai?" Ryou asked while walking next to him.

Ai sighed. "I'm fine. I just miss Mizuki, that's all."

Ryou smiled. He thought Mizuki and Ai's relationship was cute. "He will be back soon, right?"

Ai smiled. "The day after the dance. Speaking of the dance, I'm chaperoning it."

"How did that happen?" Ryou asked.

"Let's just say grandpa is forgetful." Ai said and Ryou nodded as they entered the store.

Ai walked to the few tuxes and looked through them "Ok. All of you, sit there…" pointing the nearby bench "and I'll help you one at a time."

~Ryou~

Ai smiled. "Ok Ryou. Who are you going with?"

Ryou blushed "Bakura. He's my boyfriend."

Ai's smile widened. "You're so adorable when you're blushing while you talk about him!"

Ryou blushed more.

"So what color is his tux?" Ai asked.

Ryou looked confused. "I don't know. Why?"

Ai sighed. "You have to match with him."

Ryou sighed. "Oh! I get it now."

Ryou pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bakura.

"_Hello?"_

"Bakura?"

"_Ryou? Is something wrong?"_

"No. I just need to know what color is your tux."

"_Why?"_

"Because Yugi's uncle is going to help us get them and he said I need to match with you."

"_Oh. Alright. It's white."_

"Thanks Kura."

"_No problem. See you later then, Ry."_

"Love you."

"_Love you too."_

Ryou turned back to Ai and smiled. "It's white."

Ai chuckled. "Ok so… you need white then."

Ryou ended up in a white button up shirt with a black vest and white jacket and pants complete with a black tie.

"You look good Ryou." Ai complimented as he look Ryou over.

"Thanks Ai." Ryou said and went to change and pay.

"Wait, Ryou. Send Joey in next on your way out, please." Ai called.

"No problem." Ryou called.

~Joey~

Ai sighed. "Joey stop touching them! I need to know who are you going with."

"Seto." Joey responded.

Ai's eyes widened. "Seto! Seto Kaiba! The owner of Kaiba corporations!"

"Yup. That's him." Joey said blushing.

Getting his shock under control Ai said. "What color is his tux?"

Once again, Joey looked confused. "I don't know. Why?"

Ai sighed. '_This is going to be a long afternoon. If these people don't know anything, PLEASE Ra, let Malik knows what color of the tux his boyfriend has!' _Ai begged Ra in his head.

~Meanwhile Ai explains that to Joey~

"Malik, you should call Marik." Ryou said sitting with the others.

"Why?" Malik asked giving him a very confused look.

"Ai will need to know what color of the tux he is going to wear. You have to match with him." Ryou said.

Malik took out his phone and called Marik.

"Well that won't matter to us. We don't have any dates." Heba said.

"_Hello?"_

"Marik?"

"_Malik? What do you want?"_

"What color is your tux?"

"_Need to match with me, don't you?"_

"Yes. Now what is it?"

"_Purple."_

"'Kay thanks."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too, Marik."

Malik turned to the other "It's purple."

They all nodded.

~Back with Joey~

"_Seto Kaiba."_

"Seto, it's Joey."

"_Yah? What do you need?"_

"What color is your tux?"

"_Blue."_

"Alright thanks. Love yah."

"_Love you to Joey."_

Joey turned to Ai. "It's blue."

"Alright so you need a blue one. Let's see." Ai said looking.

Joey ended up with a royal blue button up shirt, jacket and pants with a black vest complete with a black tie.

"Perfect. Go and pay for +it. Then send Malik in." Ai said.

Joey nodded and left to change and pay.

~Malik~

"Hello Malik. Please tell me you know what the color of the tux your date is going to wear is." Ai practically begged.

Malik smirked. "Yup! Marik's tux is purple."

Ai sighed happily and mumbled as he looked through the purple tuxes. "Thank you Ra for listening!"

Malik raised an eye brow to that but ignored it.

Malik ended up with a purple button up shirt, jacket and pants with black vest complete with a black tie.

"Alright send in the last two." Ai said.

~Yugi and Heba~

"Let me get this straight. Since we don't have a date, you don't have anyone to match us with. So you are going to match us to each other?" Heba said.

"Yes. Now stand still so I can measure you." Ai said as he took the last measurements.

He then walked over to the tuxes and asked them. "How about black with a crimson vest?"

"Sounds fine to me." Yugi said and Heba just nodded in agreement. Both don't really care.

Both boys ended up with a black button up shirt, jacket and pants with crimson vests complete with a crimson tie.

Everyone was leaving and they looked back…

"Thanks for helping us Ai!" they called.

"Welcome!" Ai called back.

~Night of the dance~

Heba and Yugi walked down stairs.

"You guys look great!" Ai said. He was dressed in a navy blue tux that had a baby blue vest complete with a baby blue tie which it's Mizuki's favorite.

"Thanks. Now can we get this over?" Heba said.

Ai sighed. "Get in the car."

~At the dance~

"We have been here for 3 Minutes and so far all are friends are just making out with each other!" Heba complained.

The two were standing by the punch area while watching everything unfold; Bakura and Ryou are in a corner making out; Marik and Malik are dancing while making out; and Seto and Joey are at the table also making out. No matter how many times Ai broke them up; they still continued kissing each other.

"I just want to go home!" Yugi said.

"Well, well… Look who did come." Said one of the most annoying voices on the planet.

Heba and Yugi turned to see Tea and Anzu and they both groaned. "Go away Tea." Yugi growled.

"Make me! I can be where whenever I want!" Tea said.

"Fine. Then I'll leave!" Yugi hissed and Tea raised her hand.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She went to hit him. When Heba was about to step in, someone else did.

Yugi opened his eyes to see two men who look frighteningly like Yugi and Heba and the pale one had a hand on Tea's wrist. They were both dressed like Yugi and Heba but they've ties and their vest were Lilac.

"Tea, what do you think you doing!" the pale one growled.

"Y-Y-Yami!" she choked. "H-h-he was rude to me!" Tea said.

The one called Yami turned his crimson eyes to Yugi's lilac and Yugi felt his heart skip.

"This true, little one?" he asked Yugi. Normally, Yugi would flip being called like that, but right now it felt so right.

"WHAT NO! They…" he points Tea and Anzu "are always bothering us. They never leave us alone!" he yelled.

He turned back to Tea and Anzu and let Tea's wrist go. "I suggest you leave."

"But Yami…" they started.

"Get! Lost!" the other tan one said.

"Atemu…" Anzu started.

"GO!" Yami and Atemu said and Tea and Anzu ran off.

'_Yami and Atemu… Hmmm… I have heard those names before…'_ Yugi thought. Then it clicked. '_Yami and Atemu Sennen!'_

The Sennen are twin brothers and Kaiba's cousins. They're the last two of the popular group. They are 5 inches taller than Yugi and Heba and they look a lot like them too. The twins are identical except, like Yugi and Heba, Yami is pale and Atemu is tan.

Yami and Atemu turned back to Yugi and Heba.

"Hello. I'm Yami Sennen and this…" he pointed to Atemu "is my twin brother, Atemu Sennen."

"Hello." Atemu said.

"I'm Yugi Moto."

"Heba Moto."

"So you guys here with anyone?" Atemu asked.

"No." they both said.

Atemu looked at Yami who only nodded. "Well if that's the case, Heba would you like to dance?" Atemu asked holding out a hand to Heba.

Heba looked at Yugi who just only shrugged as to say 'Couldn't hurt. It's only a dance.'

Heba took Atemu's hand and Atemu lead him to the dance floor.

Yami turned his crimson eyes to Yugi and held out a hand "Care for a dance, little one?"

Yugi bit his lip. "I don't dance…"

Yami smirked. "Why not follow you own advice? _'It couldn't be hurt. It's only a dance_'."

Yugi's mouth dropped. "You understood that!"

"Little one, I have a twin so I understand the entire silent exchanges." Yami said.

Yugi thought. '_Guess I could follow my own advice. I mean what it could hurt.'_ And with that he took Yami's hand and they went to the dance floor.

~Ai's pov~

"Oi Marik, Malik I'm not going to tell you again! Take it out side!" Ai said pulling them apart.

"Yah, Yah!" they growled.

And Ai's phone rang.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the phone not looking at the screen.

"_Ai? You ok?" Mizuki asked a little afraid. It takes a lot to get Ai mad._

"Sorry Mizuki…. this chaperoning thing is more annoying than I thought it would be."

"_How many couples you have to break apart?_"

"Bakura and Ryou 3 times; Seto and Joey 7 times, and Marik and Malik 13 times."

"Wow… so Yugi and Heba don't have any luck?"

"Not Y-" Ai looked over only to see Heba and Yugi lip-locked with Yami and Atemu.

"_Ai? What's wrong?"_

"I just caught Yugi and Heba lip-locked with the Sennen twins!"

"_Ok didn't see that one coming… Oh! I got to go, Love. I'll see you soon my angel!_"

"Love you too, Hon."

After that, Ai hung up and walked over first to Heba and Atemu.

~While dancing…~

"Heba, will you go out with me?" Atemu ask

Heba was shocked. "Sure." and then they kiss.

Ai smiled and chuckled. '_About time. I hate to ruin their fun.'_

"Heba." Ai called.

Heba looked up. "Ai?"

"I hate to ruin your fun but if you want to make out, you have to take it outside." Ai stated and Heba blushed.

"Yes Ai." Heba said and Ai walked off next to Yugi only to have the same thing happen.

Yami's hands were on Yugi's hips and Yugi locked his arms around Yami's neck. '_Why does this feel so right to be in his arms?' _Yugi thought. They stared into each others eyes and everything around them seems to disappear. It was like that they're only the people there. Yugi was so deep in thought. He didn't notice that Yami's lips were already on his. He was shocked. After he got over the shock, he kissed back. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance and Yugi open his mouth; letting Yami's tongue to enter. Yami fought with Yugi's tongue and won, allowing him to explore Yugi's mouth. And then broke apart to gasp some air.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked looking deep into Yugi's lilac eyes.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked blushing in bright crimson.

"Wanna go out with me?" Yami asked.

"I'd love to" Yugi responded.

They went back to kissing, only to be interrupted by Ai.

Yugi, never thought I would say this to you. But if you want to continue then you have to take it out side." Ai said smiling.

"Ok Ai." he said and Ai walked away and they continued dancing.

'_About time they found someone. I hope they can help Heba and Yugi getting rid of their fear of dating.' Ai thought only to be irritated more when he saw Marik and Malik doing it AGAIN._

"_MARIK! MALIK!" Ai yelled as he marched over to them._

The night was very peaceful after that besides now a pissed off Tea and Anzu who were seething in the corner.

Inu: "True love for those who wait" smiles

Yugi: Blushed "Shut up Inu"

Heba: Blushes as well "You so mean"

Inu: "I'm nice I just set you up with two popular kids"

Yugi and Heba: sighs "Review please"


	2. Chapter 2 Last day of school

Inu: Sighs…..

Heba: Rises eye brow "Thought this was a one-shot?"

Inu: "Oh it was."

Yugi: "What happened?"

Inu: Points to reviews then turns to readers "There was a reason this was a one-shot…..I Had No Idea How to Continue it so if this chapter sucks don't blame me."

Heba: "InuVampireChan Does not own Yu-gi-oh and never will."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Last day of school<p>

Yugi and Heba were in there bedroom, getting ready for school. Both boys decided to wear black tight leather pants and for the leather tank tops: Yugi wears lilac and Heba wears a crimson one.

Yugi turned to Heba. "Think Joey will keep his end of the bargain?"

Heba smirked. "He better keep it or he won't like the penalty game."

Yugi shivered and grabbed his school bag "Re-"

"Boys, some handsome men and a dog are here to pick you up." Grandpa called from down stairs. You could hear the laughter in his voice.

Mizuki and Grandpa came back from visiting Professor Hawkins yesterday afternoon.

The two very confused boys wondered down stairs and…

Froze.

Standing in the living room were their boyfriends, Yami and Atemu. That was not the reason that shocks them but Seto Kaiba who had a dog leash which attached to… Joey…who had kept his end of the bargain.

Heba laughed so hard. and

"Joey *snickers* you took the bet *gasp* to a whole new level." Heba said between gasps of air.

Joey pouted and the others raised an eye brow. He was dressed as a golden retriever which no one doubted was Seto's fault. He had blond dog ears attached to his head, a fuzzy blond shirt and pants on, a blond tail and… white knee high buckle boots.

"So this is your fault, puppy said he couldn't tell me but… I should have figured it was you, Heba." Seto said.

Seto was dressed in his normal long white sleeveless KaibaCorp coat and studded collar with a black sleeves shirt. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.

Now, it was Yugi and Heba's turned to raise an eye brow. "Puppy?" they asked in unison.

"Yah... Seto's new nickname for me. Thanks a lot Heba!" Joey continued to pout and Seto tugged on the leash dragging him into a kiss.

Yugi and Heba turned to their boyfriends.

"Morning Ate." Heba said as he walked over to him and hugged him.

Atemu and Yami were dressed just like Yugi and Heba but they had over the tanks black leather jackets and there leather pants had chains on them.

"Hello Habibi. How are you?" Atemu asked kissing Heba's forehead.

Yugi smiled at Yami and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready for school, little one?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Let's get going." Seto said leading Joey by the leash making everyone laugh.

It's safe to say that by lunch time, Joey has officially _shattered _his reputation and pride.

~Lunch~

Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Heba, Seto and Joey were sitting under the Sakura tree for lunch. Seto is with them this time because he couldn't leave Joey alone. It was good thing they had the same classes. They assumed their boyfriends were eating lunch at the popular table.

"Yug', Heb', 3 o'clock." Joey warned and Seto raised an eye brow at this.

The two turned and instantly went on defense. Tea and Anzu were headed their way and they seemed very pissed off. Since Seto never eats lunch with them, this will be his first show.

"What do you think you are doing?" Anzu questioned.

"Um…. Eating. I didn't think you were THAT stupid." Heba said.

"NO! What are you doing with OUR boyfriends!" Tea said.

Heba and Yugi looked at each other then back to the whores. "What?"

"Our Yami and Atemu. They're our boyfriends!" Anzu shouted and Seto actually broke out into a fit of laughter.

"My cousins are NOT dating YOU two of all people."

"YES THEY ARE!" Anzu and Tea shouted.

"No. We. Are. Not."

Everyone turned to see Yami, Atemu, Bakura and Marik.

They went to their respective boyfriends. Yami and Atemu wrapped their arms around Yugi and Heba and drew them into a kiss.

Heba locked his arms around Atemu's neck to deepen the kiss. Atemu ran his tongue along Heba's bottom lip and Heba gave him entrance and Atemu slipped inside. Atemu recognized that sweet cinnamon taste of Heba. Atemu battled Heba's tongue for dominance only to win and explore Heba's mouth till they broke apart for air.

Meanwhile, Yami ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip who willingly opened to let Yami in. Yami explored Yugi's mouth and sucked on Yugi's tongue eliciting a moan from the small one. To Yami, Yugi tasted like sweet vanilla. To the reluctance of both, they broke the kiss to breath.

Tea and Anzu were dumb struck. It was like they just had been slapped in the face. They turned bright crimson and ran off.

The others were laughing so hard and even Seto chuckle a little. They all sat down to enjoy the rest of their lunch and Tea and Anzu didn't bother them for the rest of the day. When the day was over, they agreed to do something together for summer break.

Yugi and Heba both agreed to this and they know that it will be the best summer ever.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Sort I know but I told you I don't know what to do with it that's why it was a one-shot"<p>

Heba: "Review please"

I'm not continuing this story anymore i only did this chapter because i figured you all wanted to see the bet played out so i did but thats it.


End file.
